Targeted
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: When Phoebe randomly becomes the target of a serial killer an unexpected person helps her. Sorry some parts may be a bit graphic keep in mind this is purely fictional not real in any way
1. Chapter 1

Shortish chapter more coming, Fic is about phoebe and her birth mom

Phoebe: I couldn't stop crying wiping the blood off my face I had bruises scattered over my body it was 2am I had just had a run in with a very dangerous person. Hardly able to stand up stumbling to the nearest payphone dialing the number the line keeps ringing "This better be importat its the middle of the night" I didn't know how to respond. Maybe I had made a mistake calling her I didn't know what else to do "Mom" I whispered stuttering into the phone . "Phoebe?" She said confused I cried into the phone speachless shaking "Whats wrong are you okay?" she whispered concerned."I-I'm s-sorry I b-bothered you forg-get about m-me" I stuttered into the phone hanging it up.

The fear of rejection was too much for me to handle I stumbled my way back to my apartment I had been attacked out of the blue I couldnt see the persons face much they were wearing a mask. Somehow they knew my name he cornered me in a dark alley I tried to get away but he had a razor sharp knife up against my neck and a gun in his pocket. He started puching me all over the place my nose started bleeding my lip was busted he told me if I told the cops hed kill me in a way I cant even bear to describe right now. He said his name was the cook this guy was crazy I run into him once when I was living on the street. Footsteps echoed in the background suddenly he ran off, I had heard about the phsychotic things this person has done to people he was serious.

Finally reaching the apartment after 25 minutes it hurts to walk up the stairs I turn the key immediatly flipping on the lights I check all the rooms and closets making sure all the windows are locked. I change into a long shirt and a pair of long shorts curling in a ball on the couch my lip is bleeding but I just lie there shaking bruised up stricken with fear. Time seemed to stop I had seen this guy on the news, this was his m.o threatening women if they went to the cops he tracked them down quickly and killed them. If they kept quiet he still tracked them down and killed them only he usually waited a day longer. Only a small number of people had escaped him once they had been targeted no one knows where these victims are though only that they were hidden by law enforcement.

My mind is racing but yet seems so blank at the same time I had called my mom feeling almost like a kid who needed a mothers protection I need her right now. Shes probably somewhere in new york right now back to sleep already. Before when I called her I was in shock from the attack afraid she wouldnt care about me. Still in shock I try to control my breathing utterly hysterical scared that hes going to come after me. I feel cold but also to worthless right now to cover myself up, a horrible feeling. Alone in my apartment at 3am confused and frightened out of my mind why has he targeted me. What am I suppose to do? blood seeps out of my nose I hold a tissue under it, maybe I had been mistaken to be my sister or had I slept with him and somehow forgotten?.

I hear footsteps in the hallway trying to calm down and convince myself that its not him but I hear a knock on the door. "P-please don't kill me" I stutter out loudly trying to control my crying " I came all the way here at 3am the least you can do is let me in". Reconizing my moms voice I tried to stop crying and opened the door fast "I- thought you were someone else" I stuttered hysterical. Immeditly closing the door just as quick as it had been opened I bolted the chain and lock shaking " Pheobe I'm not going to forget about you, I can tell your not okay". I collapsed on the couch curling back up into a ball "Look why don't you just go home and go back to bed I'm sorry to have bothered you with my existance its probably going to end soon anyways".

She looked at me with a mortified look on her face "I'm not about to just leave you in danger, Your my daughter you'll never be a bother to me". "If you just got attacked at 2am by a mad murderer who randomly added you to the top of his target list you'd be in shock too" I said hysterical ."Your stomachs bleeding through your shirt maybe I should take you to the E.R" she says "N-No I'll c-c-o-over it up. p-please d-dont kill me!" I flashback. "Why are you doing this to me? get off me please let me go n-no please" I scream horrified I can hardly breath. "Phoeobe its just me I'm not going to hurt you calm down" she says touching my shoulder suddenly I find myself hugging her tight like a freaked out little kid crying.

"Please don't leave me I'm so scared I love you mom" the words blurted out of my mouth before I could stop myself from saying them fear of rejection came over me. She hugged me back even tighter "I love you too sweetie" She says looking into my eyes "I should bandage myself up before I bleed all over the place" I say unsure of what to do. Detaching myself from her I get up and start to fall back over dizzy quickly she catches me supporting me up. "Let me go with you" she says helping me to the bathroom "Thanks" I say still uneasy. I try to bend down to the cabinet under the sink but she stops me "Please just sit down I'll take care of it you need to take it easy or your going to hurt yourself even worse" she whispers concerned.

Putting down the toilet seat she sits me down slowly getting out the neosporin and peroxide I apply it as she pulls out a pad bandage pulling back down my shirt before she can see the wound. I had felt pain but had failed to realize my stomach was bleeding before "I'll take care of it you dont want to know"I say trying to cover up how bad it is. "Ether you let me help you or I'm going to take you to the emergency room this is serious!" I pull my shirt back up as she looks at me freaked out "Phoebe your bruised so badly its bleeding through the skin" "Yeah I can see that" I stutter she tapes the pad.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortish chapter more coming, Fic is about phoebe and her birth mom

Phoebe: I couldn't stop crying wiping the blood off my face I had bruises scattered over my body it was 2am I had just had a run in with a very dangerous person. Hardly able to stand up stumbling to the nearest payphone dialing the number the line keeps ringing "This better be importat its the middle of the night" I didn't know how to respond. Maybe I had made a mistake calling her I didn't know what else to do "Mom" I whispered stuttering into the phone . "Phoebe?" She said confused I cried into the phone speachless shaking "Whats wrong are you okay?" she whispered concerned."I-I'm s-sorry I b-bothered you forg-get about m-me" I stuttered into the phone hanging it up.

The fear of rejection was too much for me to handle I stumbled my way back to my apartment I had been attacked out of the blue I couldnt see the persons face much they were wearing a mask. Somehow they knew my name he cornered me in a dark alley I tried to get away but he had a razor sharp knife up against my neck and a gun in his pocket. He started puching me all over the place my nose started bleeding my lip was busted he told me if I told the cops hed kill me in a way I cant even bear to describe right now. He said his name was the cook this guy was crazy I run into him once when I was living on the street. Footsteps echoed in the background suddenly he ran off, I had heard about the phsychotic things this person has done to people he was serious.

Finally reaching the apartment after 25 minutes it hurts to walk up the stairs I turn the key immediatly flipping on the lights I check all the rooms and closets making sure all the windows are locked. I change into a long shirt and a pair of long shorts curling in a ball on the couch my lip is bleeding but I just lie there shaking bruised up stricken with fear. Time seemed to stop I had seen this guy on the news, this was his m.o threatening women if they went to the cops he tracked them down quickly and killed them. If they kept quiet he still tracked them down and killed them only he usually waited a day longer. Only a small number of people had escaped him once they had been targeted no one knows where these victims are though only that they were hidden by law enforcement.

My mind is racing but yet seems so blank at the same time I had called my mom feeling almost like a kid who needed a mothers protection I need her right now. Shes probably somewhere in new york right now back to sleep already. Before when I called her I was in shock from the attack afraid she wouldnt care about me. Still in shock I try to control my breathing utterly hysterical scared that hes going to come after me. I feel cold but also to worthless right now to cover myself up, a horrible feeling. Alone in my apartment at 3am confused and frightened out of my mind why has he targeted me. What am I suppose to do? blood seeps out of my nose I hold a tissue under it, maybe I had been mistaken to be my sister or had I slept with him and somehow forgotten?.

I hear footsteps in the hallway trying to calm down and convince myself that its not him but I hear a knock on the door. "P-please don't kill me" I stutter out loudly trying to control my crying " I came all the way here at 3am the least you can do is let me in". Reconizing my moms voice I tried to stop crying and opened the door fast "I- thought you were someone else" I stuttered hysterical. Immeditly closing the door just as quick as it had been opened I bolted the chain and lock shaking " Pheobe I'm not going to forget about you, I can tell your not okay". I collapsed on the couch curling back up into a ball "Look why don't you just go home and go back to bed I'm sorry to have bothered you with my existance its probably going to end soon anyways".

She looked at me with a mortified look on her face "I'm not about to just leave you in danger, Your my daughter you'll never be a bother to me". "If you just got attacked at 2am by a mad murderer who randomly added you to the top of his target list you'd be in shock too" I said hysterical ."Your stomachs bleeding through your shirt maybe I should take you to the E.R" she says "N-No I'll c-c-o-over it up. p-please d-dont kill me!" I flashback. "Why are you doing this to me? get off me please let me go n-no please" I scream horrified I can hardly breath. "Phoeobe its just me I'm not going to hurt you calm down" she says touching my shoulder suddenly I find myself hugging her tight like a freaked out little kid crying.

"Please don't leave me I'm so scared I love you mom" the words blurted out of my mouth before I could stop myself from saying them fear of rejection came over me. She hugged me back even tighter "I love you too sweetie" She says looking into my eyes "I should bandage myself up before I bleed all over the place" I say unsure of what to do. Detaching myself from her I get up and start to fall back over dizzy quickly she catches me supporting me up. "Let me go with you" she says helping me to the bathroom "Thanks" I say still uneasy. I try to bend down to the cabinet under the sink but she stops me "Please just sit down I'll take care of it you need to take it easy or your going to hurt yourself even worse" she whispers concerned.

Putting down the toilet seat she sits me down slowly getting out the neosporin and peroxide I apply it as she pulls out a pad bandage pulling back down my shirt before she can see the wound. I had felt pain but had failed to realize my stomach was bleeding before "I'll take care of it you dont want to know"I say trying to cover up how bad it is. "Ether you let me help you or I'm going to take you to the emergency room this is serious!" I pull my shirt back up as she looks at me freaked out "Phoebe your bruised so badly its bleeding through the skin" "Yeah I can see that" I stutter she tapes the pad.


End file.
